Harry Potter: The Foreigner
by MCA09
Summary: Voldemort struck quicker and faster than Dumbledore had anticipated after hearing of the prophecy, and Wizarding Britain fell into the hands of the Dark Lord. Read inside for a better summary.
1. Prologue: Goodbye England

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, he wouldn't have ended up with a creepy fangirl that resembled his mother.

Summary: The war was over before Lily and James Potter ever went into hiding. Voldemort striked quicker and faster than Dumbledore had anticipated after hearing of the prophecy, and Wizarding Britain fell into the hands of the Dark Lord. As a result, there is no "Boy-Who-Lived". Let's face it people, Neville couldn't ever amount to Harry.

A/N: This is an AU, so the birth of Harry Potter has been moved up three years. Also, don't be surprised when people aren't exactly the same, meaning their ages, backgrounds, looks, etc will be moved around / changed for MY benefit. I suck at coming up with new names anyway, don't sue me.

Good-bye England

"_James! James, are you there?_" came the sound of an urgent whisper from what seemed to be a handheld mirror on the dining table.

A little boy of about four with jet-black hair and brilliant emerald eyes looked up from his book, The Tales of the Beedle Bard and grabbed the said mirror curiously. "Uncle Padfoot? Daddy's upstairs getting ready to go to work after dinner, how come your face right here is black?" The little boy raised his hand and rubbed it against the side of his face to show the man in the mirror where he was talking about. The side of the man's face was schorched with black marks. He seemed to be around his mid-twenties and looked out of breath as well as in pain.

"Look Harry-"

"Sirius? I thought Harry was talking to Nigel, but then I actually heard a voice. Shouldn't you be on duty," called James as he came down the stairs. "You're not off for another hour," he said a matter of factly as he looked down at his watch and walked up behind Harry.

"James! He's here, in the ministry. There's too many of them and we're having trouble holding them off," came the reply of Sirius Black. "The wards fell an hour ago, and half of the ministry employees are dead. Look, don't come here. Dumbledore's holding Him off in the Lobby, but the last I checked he didn't seem to be doing very well. I came to warn you guys, take Harry and run! Warn as much of the Order as you can, but go. I don't think we're going to be able to recover from this attack, they got Bones, Crouch, and Moody."

"What? No way, I'm coming for you. I'll call for the Order and reinforcements, we can't just leave everyone there to die!'

"Dammit James! This isn't the time to be a Gryffindor, they're taking us down like flies. Didn't you hear me? Dumbledore isn't going to last, and half of us are already gone. It's going to be a lost cause! You, Harry, and Lily have to flee England NOW. I hear footsteps, they're coming. Remember this: running away to save your family doesn't make you a coward," and with that, the mirror turned back to normal.

James felt something tugging on his arms and looked down into the emerald eyes of his son, "Daddy? What's going on?"


	2. Enter a Different Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but I can bend the ideas to my will.

A/N: This chapter is mainly to establish some things. You guys are going to be meeting a lot of new/old characters throughout the story, so bear with me.

Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to: JohnnyK55555, Belle Morte Rising, and rejeimha for being my first reviewers and giving me words of encouragement.

* * *

Enter a Different Harry Potter

"Hey! Watch where you're going Potter," yelled a fellow Term Class student as an althetic seventeen year-old Harry Potter rushed through the crowds, weaving in and out expertly. As if on cue, just moments later, another student shoved past the student population of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Aargh!! 'arry Potter! Turn my hair back to blonde theez instance," shrilled an angry voice.

"Oh, but my dear, purple is most lovely on you," was the suave reply of the still running Harry Potter. "Didn't you know? It's the color of kings and queens," and with the grace of a gazelle, he slipped into a carriage, speeding off towards the Palace of Beauxbatons.

"Fleur, I don't understand why you let him get to you," came the chastising voice of Fluer's bestfriend, Netta. The beautiful quarter-veela reluctantly turned her gaze away from the speeding carriage and looked behind her at her bestfriend. Cocking her head to one side, she considered Netta van Paris for a moment. She seemed to be Fleur's one and only true friend, why she was always there for her, Fleur never quite figured out. Being the most beautiful girl in school threatened most of the female population at Beauxbatons, causing them to be wary of her presence amongst the male population. Although that wasn't to say that Fleur didn't have friends at Beauxbatons, nor was it to say that Netta wasn't beautiful in her own way. She was petite and her brunette hair was cropped short, almost pixie like. Her eyes were almond shaped and were shades of dark chocolate.

Seeing her bestfriend staring at her with a calculating gaze, Netta raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "_Ma cherie_, why the look?"

"I'm jeest wondering why you 'ave been so good to me all theez years," replied Fleur casually, flipping her long purple hair to the side. "You really do need to spend more time sunbathing, steel as pale as ever. Come, let us board the carriages before we are stuck with ze buffoons." Taking Netta's arm in hers, she dragged them through the crowds and into a carriage.

* * *

"So boys, whats the plan for our last year," grinned a mischievous Harry Potter. It was only the first day of school and he had already managed to get Fleur Delacour flustered, he was having a very good day. Being the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter had certainly spoiled Harry and made him arrogant to a point, but in all honesty, he just liked to laugh and have fun. Most of the female population of Beauxbatons found Harry to be quite charming and handsome. The way his jet-black hair stuck out in _every direction_, how his brilliantly emerald green eyes _gleamed_, and his_ infectious grin_; it was enough to make a girl hyperventilate_._

He had certainly had a happy childhood, even after moving away from his home country at the tender age of four, leaving behind his beloved uncles, Moony and Padfoot. However, shortly after, his parents gave birth to a lovely baby girl, Camille Jean Potter. She gave him every reason to smile and be thankful his parents had fled in time. To her, he was _just Harry_, not the genius heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, famously mischievous bachelor of Beauxbatons, or Junior League Champion Duelist of France. She had an innocence about her that Harry was willing to protect for as long as he could.

"I don't think you should have pissed her off so early mate," said Oliver, his sandy blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Oliver Wood and his family were what the original refugee's jokingly liked to call "illegal immigrants", meaning his family didn't get the chance to flee England while the Dark Lord was just rising to power, but had to sneak out of the country during his reign. Luckily, his parents realized that Hogwarts was no longer a place they wanted their son to attend, and after months of careful planning, they escaped in time before Oliver's letter arrived. Their parents had spent all the money the Wood family had ever saved up in the process. After living a grim childhood in England, Oliver became a serious and often subdued teenager. As luck would have it, in his first year of school at Beauxbatons, he met and became friends with two of the most exuberant boys in all of France whose missions in life were to make people laugh.

"Naw, it's all part of my charm Ollie. Fleur acts like she doesn't like me messin' with her, but deep down she loves the attention. She likes to play hard to get, I know her type," replied Harry casually, crossing his legs and leaning back on the carriage with his hands behind his head in the process. "It's not like anything I do is drastic anyway. Don't you see? She could have just used a simple _finite_ to cancel the spell, but she chased me all the way to the carriages demanding _I_ change it back." Oliver gave him his "if you say so" look.

"Fleur is hot and all, but I think the real challenge would be Netta van Paris," said their other friend, and final member to their trio, Roger Davies who was currently brushing his darkly brown hair backwards and looking at himself in the mirror. "But on the other hand, you _have _been working on Fleur for what, seven years now?" Roger took a moment to stop grooming himself and raised his eyebrows at Harry while Oliver snickered in front of him.

Suddenly, the carriage's speed slowed and it came to a halt. The boys stepped out of the carriage and briskly walked inside the western front entrance of the palace and towards the north-west corner, not sparing the exterior a reminiscent glance, unlike their other Term Class peers. Every year the trio's goal was to secure the best and most convenient room possible, they had no time to waste staring at the entrance of the castle. What mattered to them was a comfortable room with enough space to hide their restricted items and a quick entrance in case they were out after curfew. Besides, they'll obviously have the rest of the year to feel sad about it being their last.

Being a Term Student at Beauxbatons certainly had it's privileges. Unlike the Hogwarts four house system, the student population was divided between class years. Term Class, which was short for Terminating Class, being the senior students, and Sixth Class being the youngest in ascending order until First Class and finally Term Class. For rooming, the Sixth Class started off with ten students per room, and descended by one each year until three students per room in the Term Class.

"This year is going to be the _creme de la creme_ of years. Finally a room to just ourselves, do you know how liberating that's going to be? No more Marco bustling into the room during one of our schemes," grinned Roger as the trio finally settled into a room they all agreed upon, and Oliver set up a password for the entrance. The room was by far the largest one, and also conveniently located diagonally across the hall from the showers and right next to the stairs that led back down to the Term Class break room. The walls were charmed a forest green (which was the Term Class color) and to the right of the door entrance were three twin four poster beds lined against the wall. To the right of each bed was a matching oak bedside table with drawers, and to the left was a personal charmed closet that completed the set.

"Or that jealous rascal Francis babble-ing to Madam Maxine about our prank on the caretaker," chipped in Harry as he fell backwards on his new bed for the year. "I mean it wasn't my fault that Fleur didn't except his offer on a date."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "That was four years ago, and we can't be entirely sure it was Francis exactly. He wasn't our only roommate at the time you know, and as I recall she _did_ accept his offer. You just hexed his skin color and caused him to stand her up out of embarrassment. You know this view is kind of nice," said Oliver opting to walk over to the desks in front of each of the beds and looking out one of the three windows into the front of the palace. Luckily the Beauxbatons Palace faced the western sunset. Each of the boys cherished their sleep.

"Did I really?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged it off, admiring the perks of the room. Sixth Class students usually just started off with single beds and a giant closet, and the rooms generally got better as the years went on, but this had got to be the biggest leap of improvement. "Oh well, he never liked me much anyway." Oliver gave Harry another look. "Er well, the welcoming party is going to start in a couple hours, and if we want to start it off with a bang, I think we'd better get going."

"Yeah Caitlyn's going to be pretty upset if we don't show up to help since we promised we would during the meeting last year," replied Roger as he got up off his own bed. Every school year started off with a sort of party planned by the Term Students. The goal was to get new students to learn and mingle with everyone while the returning students got time to catch up and settle into a sense of familiarity. Caitlyn was the Term Class coordinator for the year and Roger's first steady girlfriend, going on five months. Apparently being Roger's girlfriend and Term coordinator meant she could put the three of them to work, but that's not to say she was outright bossy. She just knew how to work her charm.

With their rooming situation settled, the three of them headed towards the main floor and to the Dining Hall, located on the east end of the palace.

* * *

"Harry that's not straight," instructed Caitlyn Fenwick. She was a tall and average sized girl, with short frizzy brown hair, just barely past her shoulders. However, she made up for her plain looks with her judicious and sociable personality. If there were an award for "most-likely-to-achieve-her-goals-and-succeed-in-life" Caitlyn Fenwick would be the winner, hands down. Her father was one of the few Order members James Potter had contacted in time to flee England. "You have to move the other side up a little more. Stop shaking!"

The new Term students had been spending the last two hours decorating and preparing the Dining Hall for the Homecoming Party, and they had less than thirty minutes to add the finishing touches. The seven groups of tables with each class' color had all been changed to the blue of Beauxbatons school color and scattered around the room. There were transfigured chocolate fountains around the room along with tables of assorted items to dip in the chocolate. The floor of the Dining Hall was charmed to seem like a lake, and whenever a step was taken, there would be ripples that followed. Statues of marble around the room were moved next to the fountains and charmed with drinks.

"Oh come on Caitlyn, my arm is getting tired," complained Marco Garnier.

"Just switch your wand over to your left hand Marco! But be careful to not move the wand, you're at the right spot. It has to be perfect, because the banner is going to be the first thing everyone sees when the door opens," came the reply from Caitlyn.

"You don't know that for a fact," quipped Harry. "For all you know, they could be staring at their feet as they're walking in, and the first thing they see will be the enchanted floors!"

"You know what I mean Harry. Okay there, that's perfect," exclaimed Caitlyn. She cast a fixing charm and the boys lowered their arms down in relief. "That wasn't too bad was it?"

Together, the three of them stood back to admire their work. The banner was attached to the back of the entrance of the Dining Hall, and when the doors opened it would cascade down, reading "_Bienvenue a Beauxbatons!_". The letters were charmed to sparkle, making it look as if they were made out of crystal. With another spell, Harry changed the background of the banner to an almost-transparent-but-still-translucent color.

Caitlyn turned around to inspect the rest of the room and everyone adding their finishing touches. "All right guys! This looks good, we have thirty minutes to clean up, get back to our dorms, and get ready for the party." With a nod from their coordinator, the Term Class started banishing materials and got ready to leave.

"My pupils," came the strong and baritone voice of Beauxbatons' Headmistress. Standing at least thirteen feet tall with olive skin and handsome features, Madame Olympe Maxime was a sight to behold. All of the students in the room stopped what they were doing and stood up, facing their Headmistress who stood at the entrance to the Dining Hall. "I have come to announce that Beauxbatons has been invited to attend the Triwizard Tournament in England. To not accept this invitation would be a disgrace towards our school, and our country. On the thirtieth of October, twenty of you who are willing and chosen will be accompanying me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were many gasps going on around the room, but no one dared to discuss the topic just yet. "I myself will be the one deeming which of you are worthy to represent Beauxbatons. I will be giving out more information tonight during the party, you are dismissed," and with that, Madame Maxime turned around, leaving the room as chaos ensued.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Ideas to add? Review! (=


End file.
